In recent years, stereoscopic display has become a mainstream trend in a display field. The most basic principle of the stereoscopic display is that: left and right eyes of a person receive different images with parallax, then the different images are superimposed and regenerated by a brain, to form a three-dimensional stereoscopic view.
A three-dimensional display technology mainly comprises a glasses type and a naked-eye type; as no glasses need to wear, the naked-eye type three-dimensional display has attracted more and more attention. An existing naked-eye stereoscopic display device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a display panel 100 and a grating 200, wherein, the display panel 100 includes a plurality of first display units 101 and a plurality of second display units 102, the first display units 101 display a left-eye image, and the second display units 102 display a right-eye image; the grating 200 includes light-shielding regions and light-transmitting regions, so that the grating has a light splitting function, to enable a left eye to only see the left-eye image and a right eye to only see the right-eye image, so as to generate a stereoscopic feeling.
As shown in FIG. 1, an interval e between the left eye and the right eye of the person is generally about 65 mm, a viewing distance between the left and right eyes and the grating is H, a distance between the grating and the display units is f, and a pitch of two adjacent display units is p. With reference to FIG. 1, ΔABC and ΔAED are similar, then p:e=f:H; moreover, after the display panel is formed, the pitch p of two adjacent display units is a fixed value, and the interval e between the left and right eyes is a fixed value, so the distance f between the grating and the display units is proportional to the viewing distance H between the left and right eyes and the grating, namely, the smaller the distance f between the grating and the display units, the smaller the viewing distance H between the left and right eyes and the grating. For mobile display devices such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer, in order to make products lighter and thinner and achieve a short distance viewing, the distance f between the grating and the display units is smaller generally, and is basically equal to a thickness of a glass substrate on a light exiting side of the display panel, namely, about 0.2 mm, which results in frangibility of such products, unstable mechanical properties such as impact resistance and poor product safety. But if the distance between the grating and the display units is increased, although the mechanical performance of the display device is improved, the viewing distance between the left and right eyes and the grating is increased as well, which is unfavorable for obtaining a 3D display effect at a short distance.